512:Donna goes to La La Land
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After seeing La La Land, she dreams she's in the movie, remixed in a Donna Solo Style.
1. Dreaming of La La Land

Ben, Lea, and Donna just got back from the movies, Rocket came in sweeping the floor while Animal glared at him, "Were they playing La La Land?" Rocket asked.

"They were" Donna replied as she took a bite of her popcorn.

Groot wanted some, so she gave a few kernels to him, "I am Groot(What is the movie about)" Groot asked as he took a bite.

"It's about when a Jazz pianist and an inspiring actress were both drawn together by making their dreams come true." Donna explained, "But they have to face the decisions they make when they fell in love with each other."

"I love the part where did a romantic dance at Griffith Observatory" Lea smiled as she looked at Ben "It reminded me of how we danced under the stars, Dear"

"It has," Ben answered as he kissed her.

"Just imagine if I was in the movie Rocket" Donna smiled.

"Yeah," Rocket replied, "With you and Rory dancing, boy Mikey would be jealous."

Later that night, Donna was getting into her pajamas while remembering the dance moves from La La Land. Then Chirruit and Baze came in, "Any sign of litterbugs?"

"Not a single one," Chirruit replied.

"So we decided to take a stroll around the town square. That's when we heard the local jazz band, "Scat Scat Bats" playing at The Grille." Baze replied, "They'd played songs by Earth's Louis Armstrong,"

"I heard of him," Donna replied, "Dippermouth Blues and What a Wonderful World. He's quite a musician."

"They were so talented," Chirruit continued, "They even fed us their leftovers."

"Looks like the Scat Scat Bats love to help out stray animals." Donna said as she yawned, "I need to sing up some Z's right now."

Suddenly, she woke up wearing 50s apparel and was on a bus to Los Angeles. "Sorry for the interruption," the bus driver said, "But we seem to be having some traffic."

Donna got in front of the bus to ask what was going on, but saw a familiar face in the car in front of theirs, "Rory?" Donna asked.

"I think about that day

I left him at a Greyhound station

West of Santa Fé

We were seventeen, but he was sweet and it was true

Still, I did what I had to do

'Cause I just knew

Summer Sunday nights

We'd sink into our seats

Right as they dimmed out all the lights

A Technicolor world made out of music and machine

It called me to be on that screen

And live inside each scene

Without a nickel to my name

Hopped a bus, here I came

Could be brave or just insane

We'll have to see

'Cause maybe in that sleepy town

He'll sit one day, the lights are down

He'll see my face and think of how he

Used to know me

Climb these hills

I'm reaching for the heights

And chasing all the lights that shine

And when they let you down

You'll get up off the ground

'Cause morning rolls around

And it's another day of sun

I hear 'em ev'ry day

The rhythms in the canyons

That'll never fade away

The ballads in the barrooms

Left by those who came before

They say "you gotta want it more"

So I bang on ev'ry door

And even when the answer's "no"

Or when my money's running low

The dusty mic and neon glow

Are all I need

And someday as I sing my song

A small-town kid'll come along

That'll be the thing to push him on and go go

Climb these hills

I'm reaching for the heights

And chasing all the lights that shine

And when they let you down

You'll get up off the ground

'Cause morning rolls around

And it's another day of sun

And when they let you down

The morning rolls around

It's another day of sun

It's another day of sun (oh)

It's another day of sun (sun sun sun sun)

It's just another day of sun (oh)

Just another day of sun (oh)

It's another day of sun (sun)

Another day has just begun (oh)

It's another day of sun

It's another day of the sun" The Trafficgoers sang.


	2. When Mia met Seb

After they were singing, Seb saw Donna by the bus, "Hey, Donna" he shouted, "How's it going on here!"

"It's like I'm Mia and he's Seb," Donna thought to herself, "But Seb and Mia met later on in the film."

She stepped out of the bus and walked up to him. "What are you doing?" asked Donna

"Going to Hollywood for a new jazz job." Rory explained, "Bailey told me that you're heading off to a movie audition."

"Movie Audition

"Yeah" "I could use a lift."

Unfortunately, Donna failed her audition. She got her shirt dirty after someone accidentally spilled coffee on her and the director got distracted from a phone call.

Donna didn't know where to go now, then she found Emma, Sydney, and Payton coming in, asking how she did at the audition, "How did the audition go?" asked Emma

"Were Mia Warren and Maria Flores there" Payton replied, "They're the worse."

"I don't know" replied Donna."

"There's a party tonight" Sydney replied, "And your coming."

 _You got the invitation_

 _You got the right address_

 _You need some medication?_

 _The answer's always yes_

 _A little chance encounter_

 _Could be the one you've waited for_

 _Just squeeze a bit more_

 _Tonight we're on a mission_

 _Tonight's the casting call_

 _If this is the real audition_

 _Oh, God, help us all_

 _You make the right impression_

 _Then ev'rybody knows your name_

 _We're in the fast lane_

 _Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know_

 _The one to finally lift you off the ground_

 _Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go_

 _If you're the someone ready to be found_

 _you're the someone ready to be found_

 _Do what you need to do_

 _'Til they discover you_

 _And make you more than who_

 _You're seeing now_

 _So with the stars aligned_

 _I think I'll stay behind_

 _You've got to go and find_

 _That someone in the crowd_

 _That someone in the crowd_

Later, Donna, Emma, Sydney, and Payton were all dolled up for a night on the town when they came across a lounge. It was there Donna heard one of the most beautiful songs she'd ever heard, it was the same song where Mia and Seb first met. Inside the lounge, Donna found Rory playing the piano, even though he doesn't play it.

Rory was going to his new apartment when he saw Bailey in his room. She was telling him that he needs to get serious, paying his unpaid bills, keeping his job, and get on track with his jazz. Later that night, he started working at the jazz lounge. Plus the boss told him to play what he recommends.

For a while, he played Christmas songs. Getting tired of Christmas songs and in need of some more tips, he decided to play from the heart.

His boss, "Mr. Olson" came in and he wasn't happy. "YOUR FIRED" he shouted.

"Wait a sec" Rory, "Your telling me that fired because I played from my heart!"

"Something like that" replied Mr. Olson replied.

"Hey ugh, Rory-" Donna said as Rory walked out.


	3. Party Time

In the spring, Donna was going through some auditions. Unfortunately, another few fails.

Later, she was at a pool party with the girls. There she found Emoji playing, "Whole lotta shakin' goin' on" by Jerry Lee Lewis. In the band, she sees Rory being the emcee for the band. "Alright folks," he said, "Are there any requests at the moment.

"I got one" shouted Donna, "Why do Fools Fall in Love by Jack Lymon"

"Good choice" shouted Rory, "Hit it Red."

Later, Rory was looking around when he found Donna drinking by the garden "I remember you," Rory said, "And I admit it I was a little harsh that night. But requesting was too harsh for a serious musician."

"You're a serious musician?" asked Donna, "I'm an actress and I need to land auditions. In the meantime, I work at a coffee shop at the Warner Bros. Lot."

"Your also a barista" Rory replied as he saw Red and Nick coming, "We got another song coming," Nick shouted, "Hurry up, emcee."

"I'm on it" replied Rory.

Later, Donna was talking with Luis when she saw Rory going off. Donna decided to tag along, "It's strange that we keep running into each other."

"It is" replied Rory "Isn't it, maybe it means something."

"I doubt it" Donna replied. "You're a real weirdo."

They got up to a hill where they got a good glimpse of Hollywood.

 _The sun is nearly gone_

 _The lights are turning on_

 _A silver shine that stretches to the sea_

 _We've stumbled on a view_

 _That's tailor-made for two_

 _What a shame those two are you and me_

 _Some other girl and guy_

 _Would love this swirling sky_

 _But there's only you and I_

 _And we've got no shot_

 _This could never be_

 _You're not the type for me_

 _Really?_

 _And there's not a spark in sight_

 _What a waste of a lovely night_

 _You say there's nothing here?_

 _Well, let's make something clear_

 _I think I'll be the one to make that call_

 _But you'll call?_

 _And though you looked so cute_

 _In your polyester suit_

 _It's wool_

 _You're right, I'd never fall for you at all_

 _And maybe this appeals_

 _To someone not in heels_

 _Or to any girl who feels_

 _There's some chance for romance_

 _But, I'm frankly feeling nothing_

 _Is that so?_

 _Or it could be less than nothing_

 _Good to know_

 _So you agree?_

 _That's right_

 _What a waste of a lovely night._

Donna and Rory looked at each other in confusion, "Mikey is not going to like this," Donna thought to herself, "But at least I'm playing along."

"Well then," she said to Rory, "Good night"

The next morning, Donna went off to the coffee shop she worked at. Jocelyn Wu was complaining that she didn't get a gluten-free muffin and would ask a refund. That's when Rory came into the shop. "It's amazing what an address book can do." Rory smiled.

Donna was surprised to see Rory here, "Do you have a break?" asked Rory."

"In 10 minutes," Donna said

 **10 minutes later**

Donna showed Rory around the Warner Bros lot. From the window in Casablanca to the Costume display from Yankee Doodle Dandy. Donna told her dating experience with Orion while Rory told her about a Samba-Tapa place.

"Hold it" shouted Miss. Forcible, "We're about to shoot here dearies."

"Precisely," shouted Miss. Spink, "So could you please be quiet while we're rolling."

"Okay," Rory and Donna replied.

"And action" shouted Miss. Spink.


	4. Being Stars

While they were filming the scene, Donna remembered from the movie that Mia's aunt was an actress in a traveling theater company. Mia grew up in Boulder City, Nevada, across from a little library. It was there she and her aunt would watch old movies like Casablanca and Bringing up Baby. Plus she dropped out of college to go to Hollywood.

Seb, on the other hand, gave her the idea for a one-woman show.

Later at a jazz club, Rory explained to Donna that people who hate jazz don't understand the context. "Jazz was born in a little flophouse in New Orleans" Rory explained, "It was a 5-language cram house. Jazz was the only way they can communicate."

"Yeah" Donna replied, "But what about clarinet player, "Kenny G" or elevator music from my life. I find it relaxing"

"But I don't" Rory replied, "Sidney Bechet shot somebody because they hold him he played a wrong note."

"But where Mi-, I mean I grew up" Donna replied, "There was this jazz station called, "KJAZZ 103" people put on the station when they have a karaoke party and everyone would just talk over it."

"Jazz is conflicted, comprising and new" Rory replied. "Plus it's dying on the vine. Not unless I'm here. I'm going to open my own club called, "Rory's."

In the original, Seb called his club, "Seb's" and Mia designed a logo for his club. Then Donna remembered something, Mia got a callback for a TV Show, but her timing was up. Rory decided to invite her for research on the shows' theme.

On Friday Night, Donna and her friends were at a fancy restaurant and her invited by Kai, Sydney's older brother, and natural thespian.

Back at the theater, Rory was waiting for Donna.

At the restaurant, Donna was hearing the same song Rory played when they first met at the lounge. Donna had forgotten to meet up with Rory. By the time she got to the theater, she made it by the time the previews were ending. "I'm glad you could make it" whispered Rory.

"I wouldn't miss it" Donna replied. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with some restaurant issues."

They both touched their hands and seem to notice. As they were about to kiss, the film stopped playing, because of some reel troubles. This gave Donna an amusing idea.

They took off to Griffith Observatory. Inside, they saw the constellations of famous zodiac signs. As they were looking, Rory and Donna started to dance.

 _City of stars_

 _Are you shining just for me?_

 _City of stars_

 _There's so much that I can't see_

 _Who knows?_

 _I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_

 _That now our dreams_

 _They've finally come true_

 _City of stars_

 _Just one thing everybody wants_

 _There in the bars_

 _And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_

 _It's love_

 _Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

 _A rush_

 _A glance_

 _A touch_

 _A dance_

 _A look in somebody's eyes_

 _To light up the skies_

 _To open the world and send it reeling_

 _A voice that says, "I'll be here"_

 _And "you'll be alright"_

Donna started to smile because Rory was showing her constellations through jazz. She leaned close to Rory and kissed him.


	5. Back to Boulder City

In the summer, Donna was in her apartment with Sydney, Payton, and Emma. She was writing her one-woman show. Outside, she caught up with Rory and took off to the park with him.

While they were going around, they felt a connection.

At a jazz club, Rory was playing a routine with a local jazz band and Donna showed off her jazz dancing. That's when she bumped into Rory's Jazz partner, Aiden. "Aiden," asked Donna.

"Hey Donna," Aiden said, "I've been very busy, and we're looking for combos. It pays."

"I'm good" Rory replied, "But let''s grab some milkshakes."

Later that night, Donna was finishing up her one-woman show to Rory. Afterward, Donna showed Rory her logo for his club, because no one's gonna come to Chicken On A Stick. Rory liked the idea of the new name.

The next morning, Rory heard Donna on the phone about her one-woman show and the future of Rory's club.

At the rehearsal space, Rory met up with Aiden and the jazz band. He explained that during his time in the band, they pay Rory 1000 dollars a week. "I'm in" Rory replied.

During rehearsal, Rory heard that the band was playing a digital routine. "Your holding onto the past, Ror," Aiden said, "You have to make room for the future."

Back in their apartment, Donna found Rory practicing City of Stars on the piano. Donna told him that she quit her job at the coffee shop and has booked a gig for her one-woman show.

On the night of their show, both people were waiting for their own shows to start.

At his jazz concert, they were performing a jazz retention of Jailhouse Rock. The backup dancers were blocking Rory, making him unnoticed.

Donna, on the other hand, made her debut on her one-woman show. Unfortunately, it was a low audience. Without any hope, she decided to head back to Boulder City.

In her dressing room, Donna was moping when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. It was Rory, he came to see if she was alright. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!" shouted Donna, "I'm done embarrassing myself, I can't pay back the theater, and I'm going back to Boulder City!"

Donna took off in her car in sadness, "Donna, wait!" shouted Rory.

Later in Boulder City, she was comforted by her parents and lied down in her bed. She looked around Mia's acting trophies and childhood memorabilia.

Back in LA, Rory was playing the piano for the wedding of a friend of Bailey, "Rory" Bailey asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Aiden's band okay" Rory answered, "His backup dancers keep stealing the spotlight, leaving me out of the crowd. Nobody notices me."

"I notice you" Bailey replied.

"That's because your my younger sister," Rory said.

"I heard Donna is going back to Boulder City" Bailey explained, "There is a movie opening. The actress who was supposed to play the best friend of the main role just dropped out due to billing troubles. This can be Donna's last chance."

"We've got to tell Donna" Rory replied.


	6. Dreams do Come True, Literally

At Boulder City, Donna was playing cards with her father when they heard a horn outside, Rory was telling her about the gig. "That's right," Donna said to herself, "As Mia was about to give up, Seb came and told her about a movie gig."

"Come on Don," Rory said, "You've got a dream to save."

"Go on Donna," Lea said, "This is your big shot."

"I don't know" Donna replied.

"Think of Grandma Leia," Ben said, "My mother."

Donna smiled and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

In the car, Donna and Rory both rushed to the studio in time for the audition.

Donna swallowed her pride and walked into the casting room. Bodhi and Jantrice were the casting directors and were glad that they found her, thanks to Bailey. She was on tour of the studio when she heard the news about the actress quitting. "The film shoots in Paris" Jantrice, "And we don't have a script."

"In the process," said Bodhi, "We're building the character around the actress. It's a 3-month rehearsal and a four-month shoot. Plus we thought that you could just tell us a story."

"Anything," asked Donna.

"Anything" they both replied.

Donna decided to recite the story of La La Land, in her point of view. After finishing up the part where Mia and Seb remaining friends and finally achieving their dreams thanks to each other, Bodhi and Jantrice applauded.

"You're in the show sweetheart" Bodhi smiled,

"You start next week" Jantrice replied.

"Merci" smiled Donna.

Outside, Donna and Rory came out and hugged. "I've finally made my dream come true" Donna replied.

"You realize your dreaming are you?" Rory asked.

"Hey, Kiddo" shouted Rocket while wearing an 80s outfit, "Are you crootaken ready to rock?"

"Rocket, wait!" Donna shouted as Rocket started to play.


	7. Future Vision

The alarm went off, on the radio they were playing, "City of Stars" from La La Land. Donna pressed the alarm, "Good morning Rosewood!"

After she got into a light blue dress, she went down to greet her father, "Hey Dad" Donna greeted as she got out some Chunky Puffs.

"Listen," Ben said, "Your mother left early to help out with a new shipment of Blackbird costumes, female edition"

"Isn't Blackbird male?" Rocket asked.

"Looks like Rocket doesn't know much about genderbend" Vee said, "He thinks only men should save the day."

"Yeah yeah, let the girls be the damsel and distress again," Rocket said, "Just like in the old days."

Donna thought it was offensive. She looked at her father's coffee and was wondering if he finished with it, "Be my guest Donna" Ben smiled as Donna tossed the coffee at Rocket. Everyone laughed.

"Mail call!" shouted Animal as he tossed the mail basket on to the table.

"Nicely done, Animal" Ben smiled, "Apparently he knew not to eat the mail."

"No bill troubles" Animal replied.

"It's a postcard from Marinette and Adrien" Donna replied.

Dear Donna,

Adrien and I have been doing great at Kittybug Fashion

We just donated 1000 Euros to the local children's hospital.

Now children can have fun while they recover.

Plus I made a new fashion line based on the movie, "La La Land" Chazelle Coture, after the writer Damien Chazelle.

I hope things are going CRAZY at Rosewood, PA.

Love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

As Donna pressed down Marinette's name, she had a vision.

Marinette was walking into a jazz club to see Adrien perform his solo. She walked up to Adrien and he did an orbital kiss with her.

A while later, Marinette and Adrien were relaxing at a restaurant talking.

Marinette, where Adrien was in the audience. Afterward, they congratulated each other outside and strolled all around the streets of Paris. Then they danced their way through the stars.

In another vision, Marinette was pregnant with their first child while Adrien painted the house. A few months later, their son, "Adrien Jr" was born. A few years later. Adrien and AJ were at the hospital, meeting his newborn sister, "Emilie" after Adrien's late mother.

Finally, Marinette and Adrien headed off into the city while their, "Aunt Alya" and "Uncle Nino" looked after them. They stumbled upon a club, listened to some music, and kissed.

Back in the real world, Ben snapped his fingers in front of her. "Are you alright Donna?" asked Ben

"I think I have Future Vision" Donna answered, "I saw a future for Marinette and Adrien. It was like the final sequence in La La Land, where Mia imagines what her life would be like if she continued with Seb."

"Yeah yeah" Rocket replied as he wiped some coffee off of his fur, "The sad ending where she becomes an actress and he owned a jazz club."

"I know this is one of Rocket's favorites" Donna replied, "Not all stories have a happy ending, and you have to give up a few things just to make your dreams come true."

Donna looked at her phone for text messages and saw that Emma was waiting for her outside. "I gotta get going" Donna replied, "We have to get to Playville for Rainbow Monkey Friendship Spectacular. Abby, Nora, and Red are booking a gig there."

"I Am Groot(I thought that was at Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land.)"

"It was" Donna replied, "Until a recent fire broke out."

Outside, Donna and Baby Groot caught up with Emma and Emoji and they took off to Playville.

 **The End.**


End file.
